Wet Dream
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Shouto memiliki mimpi-mimpi yang ia pendam sendiri. (Sekuel "Kimi no Nawa" fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk Shirocchin) warning: PWP.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

Privacy © Chris Brown, srsly bukan punya saya juga.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

" _Desas-desusnya, kalau ukiran nama berada di tempat-tempat yang wow-vulgar dan makin dekat ke area vital, berarti dia akan sangat hebat kalau membangkitkan pasangan jiwanya bergairah."_

 **Itu mitos.**

 **Kebohongan terbesar abad ini.**

 **Toh, cuma desas-desus.**

Tekan Shouto dalam hati.

Tekad teramat bulat.

Iya, bulat.

Sebulat purnama saat bulat sempurna.

Sebulat pantat—

Nah.

 _ **Lupakan!**_

Namun sejak di kolam renang itu, ketika mereka saling mengonfirmasi dan menyetujui bahwa mereka berdua adalah soulmate untuk sama lain, ada kalanya ketika Izuku datang berkunjung ke kamarnya dan memakai celana pendek saja, pikiran-pikiran itu datang.

Tak tercegah.

Malah mewabah.

Butuh proses pelan-pelan.

Oh, ayolah, siput masih jauh lebih kalah kalau disuruh melangkah ketimbang hubungan mereka.

Maksudnya, tentu, mereka masih dalam basis nama marga, tapi setidaknya Izuku sudah mau pulang ke asrama bersamanya sambil bergandengan tangan.

Izuku bahkan tidak keberatan ia temani latihan spartan.

Terkadang Shouto menemukan dirinya membanting Izuku ke rerumputan, berguling-guling hingga kekasih hati (sudah resmi) memekik tertawa, dan ia menindih Izuku di bawahnya.

Hanya untuk menaunginya, menatap Izuku terperangkap dalam kungkungannya.

Izuku membalas Shouto dengan membusung dada, punggung melengkung, merengkuh leher Shouto, bukannya memeluk mesra malah menggulingkan dari atasnya.

Shouto tidak bisa berpikir normal.

Rasional.

Warasnya hilang tiga per empat, apalagi Izuku duduk di atasnya dengan senyuman menyaingi terang matahari. Kalau saja yang diduduki bukan area berbahaya, dan Shouto bisa lebih kuat iman tak teralihkan untuk tahu seberapa kuat-kenyal-padat pantat Izuku.

Biasanya Izuku akan bangkit lebih dulu, lalu meraih tangannya, menautkan jemari mereka. Menarik Shouto untuk ikut bangun, dan menyusruk masuk agar dipeluk Shouto.

Bagus.

 _Bagus._

Wajah Izuku mengusap ke dada Shouto, membuang napas puas, mengganti oksigen dengan menghirup wangi Shouto banyak-banyak.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau bibir itu, iya, bibir itu yang selalu dikulum Izuku kalau sedang tegang atau takut atau bersemangat, selalu digigiti kalau dia sedang gugup dan khawatir, mengecup ukiran nama sakral itu yang terukir tepat di atas jantung Shouto?

"... Todoroki-kun?"

Apalagi kalau matanya tampak berkaca sepolos itu. (mengapa cahaya perlu terbias di matanya?) dan bibir yang mengundang fantasi-fantasi penuh dosa memanggil—mendesahkan namanya?

Atau Shouto bisa menggantikan Izuku, membisikkan tepat di cuping telinga, _jangan gigiti bibirmu. Nanti sakit. Biar aku saja_.

Persentase kewarasan dan iman Shouto bisa anjlok 100%.

Lebih perkara lagi kalau Shouto, yang akhirnya menyadari juga, betapa ketat seletan hijau kostum _Hero_ versi Gamma 2.0 milik Izuku. Kalau dia melayang di udara, bersalto, menendang—mengapa mata ini mendadak tajam melihat otot-otot pantatnya mengencang?

Oh, itu bukan apa-apa.

Bencana dan badai dengan skala yang kiat meningkat tiap waktu menerjang Shouto, sekali lagi, di setiap Izuku pakai celana pendek.

Apalagi Izuku kadang datang ke kamarnya. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Mengobrol segala hal. _Fanboying_ All Might. Menganalisis kekuatan maupun apa pun juga. Celotehan menggemaskannya yang mirip deru kereta yang terus melaju.

Kata siapa hanya Midoriya Izuku paling observan?

Perkenalkan: Todoroki Shouto. 15 tahun. _Double-kosei_. Anak Hero #2 yang sudah naik pangkat jadi Hero nomor satu dan nomor satu pula dicemooh. Sangat observan kalau kekasih hatinya, tertidur dan melintang brutal di atas futon-nya, sampai-sampai celana pendek sialan itu tersingkap.

Shouto tiba-tiba jadi jauh lebih jeli mencari pendar cahaya, ukiran namanya di ... pangkal paha kanan bagian dalam Izuku.

Lebih hebat lagi, bahkan Izuku jarang menyadari hal ini. Izuku yang paling observan saja tidak sadar, apalagi yang lain?

Mari beri Todoroki Shouto tepuk tangan meriah sambil berdiri.

"Ungh." Izuku berguling lagi, merasuk ke dekat pangkuannya.

Shouto membelai rambutnya dengan pelan, agar tidak membangunkan. Menahan napas saat menjilat bibir bawah.

Bagaimana reaksi Izuku, bila Shouto berada di antara kedua kakinya, mengklaim nama yang telah terukir di sana dalam isapan dan gigitan?

Pikiran itu paling hanya dua-tiga kali sehari.

Namun bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Terbawa tidur.

Menjadi bunga mimpi.

Izuku yang berada di atasnya. Terengah-engah di sela desah dengan badan berpeluh, berkilauan. Kedua puting tegang, dipilin sendiri olehnya. Satu tangan meremas mesra _abs_ Shouto. Naik. Turun. Merapat erat dan hangat. Namun selangkangannya terkangkang lebar, hingga Shouto bisa melihat.

Ada namanya, di paha.

Ya, pangkal paha Izuku.

Tepat ketika ia melihat lubang panas Izuku dengan sangat penuh dosa, meraup miliknya terus-menerus. Menjepit. Mengisap batang keras Shouto. Merapat dengan erat. Tawanya setengah terdesah begitu Izuku menundukkan kepala untuk menyambut bibir pemburu Shouto.

Izuku yang memutar pinggul, melengkung punggung, sampai nyaris jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Bagian ereksinya terpantul naik turun di atas otot-otot perut, membimbing tangan Shouto untuk menyentuhnya. Menggenggam. Membelai. Meremas.

"Aah!" Izuku yang akan memekik nikmat begitu ia benar-benar dijatuhkan dari posisi menunggangi, satu kaki tersangkut di bahu Shouto yang akan menindihnya dengan intim, tangan mendarat di paha dan meraba, menjamah, berhenti di ukiran namanya.

"Shouto-kun ... hhh ..."

Shouto akan menekan tungkai kanan Izuku lebih mengangkang, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi ke pundak, berhenti bergerak untuk menyusuri paha yang berlelehan keringat dengan mulut yang konstan meraup.

"Aaah." Izuku akan meliukkan badan begitu bibir Shouto berhenti di ukiran namanya, menjilat, mengisap lamat kanji yang bercahaya dengan dua warna.

"Ngh ..." desahannya berubah jadi tuntutan, jari-jemari yang bergetar akan mencari, berlabuh ke pundak Shouto untuk mencakari. Terlebih ketika Shouto mengentaknya lebih keras dan dalam. "Aah—haah!"

Kaki Izuku berada di udara begitu Shouto nyaris membelahnya jadi dua. Shouto pasti menggeram perlahan, terlebih kala merasakan Izuku di bawah sana menelannya dengan serakah. Begitu ia menarik mundur, dia akan mengeluh, dihunjam dengan cepat maka Izuku akan melenguh sambil menyedot dalam-dalam ereksi Shouto yang berdenyut kuat.

Siapa keberatan mendengarkan rengekan untuk dihantam lebih dalam dan lebih keras dan _uungh_ — _aah le-lebih keras, Shou ... Shouto-kunnh!_ —sambil kedua tungkainya merapat di badan sang kekasih?

Izuku juga tidak akan keberatan jika Shouto mengambil jeda sejenak, agar mereka tidak kelebihan rangsangan dan tumpah tanpa merasakan kenikmatak terpuncak. Akan memalingkan pandangan begitu Shouto menjalarkan kecupan dari selangkanya, ke sekat-sekat di dada.

"Hnngh." Izuku mungkin mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh gairah, mendesah dengan suara serak basah, menegang lebih hebat ketika Shouto mengecup pucuk sengatan di dadanya. Menjilatnya perlahan hingga suara asing keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya, terlebih ketika tangan Shouto turut memijat lamat dadanya seakan menekan, menjilat dengan memutari sekitar titik panas hingga lidah memuntir putingnya.

"Hhh ... mmh!" Kewarasan lepas landas dari pikiran Izuku begitu gigi Shouto menggerigi putingnya, mengisap, sampai gigi serinya menggerigi celah di antara puting yang ada. Sensasi sensual itu menyetrum sepenjuru tubuh karena Shouto melakukan berulang-ulang, terlebih ketika ia mengisap dan menggigit, diikuti sodokan erotis yang menyundut bagian ternikmat di dalamnya.

Kenikmatan menjalar sampai ujung-ujung jari dan Izuku butuh pelampiasan, pundak juga punggung lengan Shouto takkan selamat dari cakaran nikmat. _Aaahnh!_ Bagian privat Izuku merapat erat pada Shouto.

Begitu Shouto mengurangi frekuensi kecepatannya lagi, Izuku akan mengisak memelas, "La-lagi. Hhh."

Shouto akan memberikan, tapi tidak menyundut sudut yang Izuku inginkan untuk membuatnya gila. Karena yang ia inginkan, Izuku bergerak menggila di bawahnya. Menggelinjang resah karena Shouto yang keras, tidak juga menjamah titik yang menanti penuh damba padahal lorong terdalamnya telah teramat basah.

Izuku akan menyeruak kalau sudah terlalu muak. Shouto takkan marah dibanting ke bawah, dan Izuku memanjat ke atasnya dengan ketergesaan yang buncah gairah.

Dia bisa menangkap satu paha Izuku yang mulai mengangkang, menungganginya lagi dari atas. Membelai paha mulus berkilat oleh keringat lezat, yang dijilat oleh Shouto, sampai mulutnya bertemu pusara sakral itu.

Namanya sendiri, yang terlihat amat suci terukir di atas kulit sepolos dan seberkilau itu milik Izuku.

"Tidak—aah." Izuku gemetar ketika Shouto menggerigi bagian namanya sendiri di pahanya, dia mendorong dada Shouto untuk jatuh lagi dan membenarkan posisi di atas sang kekasih. "Shouto-kunnnh," rintihnya perih.

Shouto dengan rambut yang telah tersingkap di bawah, menambatkan jemari ke pantat bulat Izuku. Menampar. Meremas keras. Ia mengerang panas ketika Izuku tersedu saat naik-turun, membuat bagian paling penting Shouto meluncur keluar masuk dalam dirinya.

"Aah," Izuku menjatuhkan dahi ke atas dada bidang Shouto, membusungkan bokongnya, melahap milik Shouto yang keras dan menggesek panas dinding dalamnya. Dia mencakar lengan berotot liat Shouto, ketika berhasil membenturkan perpanjangan yang tumpul menyodok titik ternikmatnya. "Aaahngh!"

Izuku menciumi namanya sendiri yang bercahaya, berkedut di atas dada Shouto yang mengembang-kempis karena terengah. Dia menjerit dengan bibir tergigit, "Mmmhngh!" begitu Shouto membantingnya lagi ke bawah dan langsung menekan keras soft-spot dalam dirinya yang lunak dan mudah merasa nikmat.

Kedua kaki Izuku akan terkangkang ke udara. Ini karena salahnya barusan mencoba-coba mendominasi Todoroki Shouto.

"Aaah. Mmh, Shouto-kun—nnh. Hngh-aaahn!"

Namun itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, karena ia akan melakukan berkali-kali, jika itu selalu berhasil membuat Shouto maju-mundur dengan kecepatan meningkat, menubrukkan miliknya itu dalam-dalam dengan keras, cepat, dan dalam pada Izuku. Menggigit mesra selangkanya sementara Izuku meliuk, menggelinjang nikmat hingga bibirnya mengering karena terus-menerus menjerit sensual.

"Hhaaahh!"

Shouto membayangkan Izuku-nya melengkungkan badan sedemikian erotis sehingga terlihat artistik, mengetat hingga rasanya ingin membiarkan miliknya tak pernah keluar lagi selamanya dari dalam Izuku. Selagi semua yang tadi terbangun dalam diri Izuku digiring menuju puncak, erupsi kenikmatan tertinggi Izuku tiada henti membasahi mereka berdua.

"Ja-jangannnh—!" Izuku menggeleng kuat-kuat, bergetar selagi menjepit, melonggar, merapat, merenggang, mengerat kuat agar senjata itu tak kemana-mana dan tertambat saja di sana selamanya, sehingga Shouto mengerang panjang menyadari apa maksudnya.

 _Jangan keluar di luar._

 _Keluar di dalam._

Permainan kata yang luar biasa.

" _Izuku_ —hrgh!"

"Shouto-kun ... hmuuhn." Izuku pasti merintih seksi lagi tatkala Shouto memenuhinya dengan panas, tumpah semegah bah, hingga tak tersisa celah lagi untuk apa pun mengisi spasinya.

Keduanya tidak akan berhenti bergerak sampai mereda semua ketegangan bercinta mereka. Satu ciuman. Sentuhan. Pelukan. Dan mungkit berlanjut lagi jika Izuku tidak jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya.

"Unh ... Shouto-kun?"

Shouto berdeham dengan seluruh harga dirinya. Fantasi ini tidak akan pernah mati, selama Izuku terbangun dengan wajah setengah mengantuk begitu (percayalah Izuku punya wajah dengan rambut megar dan ekspresi bangun tidur paling seksi), seolah minta diajak bercinta sekarang juga.

"Tidur lagi—"

Shouto baru mau berkata ala seorang kekasih penyayang, lanjut saja tidur lagi pada kekasihnya yang manis sekali saat tidur tapi dianya nista sekali memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, tapi ia dijatuhkan ke pelukan sang kekasih.

Sepasang mata hijau teduh berkaca-kaca masih berkabut oleh kantuk.

Kedua kaki yang semula mengangkang, dengan malu-malu merapat mesra di paha Shouto.

" _I-zuku?_ " suara Shouto memberat oleh hasrat.

"Nngh."

Tuhan, terima kasih, bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang ternyata juga tidak tahan.

Sepersekian detik Shouto masih melihat ke arah pintu. Luar biasa. Ia tidak ingat kapan telah mengunci pintu kamarnya, tapi ia berterima kasih atas refleks itu.

"Nnh." Izuku menggigit bibir, kulit pahanya meremang hebat saat jemari dingin Shouto merayap masuk ke sela longgar celananya. Meraba ukiran kanji nama yang ada di sana dan bercahaya menyala-nyala.

Dengan gerakan dominan paling sensual, Shouto menyentak Izuku untuk turun ditindih olehnya, menemui ketegangan dan segala hasrat bercintanya yang tak terbahasakan.

"Ahnggh!"

Perlu seorang Izuku Midoriya yang berani dan berhati demi mendorong seorang Shouto Todoroki, untuk merealisasi mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini mereka pendam sendiri.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

BGM: Privacy by Chris Brown

(sebenernya ini lagu mau dibuat pake nulis di fandom lain, tapi pas tengok liriknya, ngepas juga kok.)

AS ALWAYS FOR KANJENG RATU SHIROCCHIN. XDDD baru kali ini gue beneran bikin pwp yang sumpah plotless parah. Fic ini buat prompt dari elo yang: shouto sange, ocleeee. SOALNYA HORNY!IZUKU IS MAY LAYF, pengaruh mantengin Izuku bangun bobo kok nganu mukanya jadi aja kebawa head-canon terus #tercyduk

Sebenernya memang pengen bikin sekuel dari Kimi no Nawa a.k.a Soulmate. Itu fic manis bener, pengen bikin adegan unyu-unyu mereka, tapi plis jangan tanya jadinya gimana. Ahaha disaster, drama angsa. Mari kita lupakan dan gantikan dengan yang ena!

Masih utang 2 prompts lagi ya gue (cincin kawin + honey all over your body), bakal gue campurin jadi satu dalem sekuel SEXY, since itu fic banyak banget jeritan protesnya karena ena tapi tak ena sampai ke titik tertinggi ena. HAHAHAHAHAHA MARI NYEMPLUNG KE JURANG HORNY!IZUKU UHUY MAKASIH LOH PROMPTS-NYA BIKIN OTAK ERO GUE PRODUKTIF WKWKWK *hagu-hagu*

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau ... baca ... (XDD) sampai sini! Kritik dan saran yang membangun, apalagi tips buat ena yang more juicy and lemony, jangan ragu silakan tuliskan! :D

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
